Conventional water spouts useful for bathtubs, sinks, and the like typically have a single outlet. Such single-outlet spouts have been designed in many configurations, to provide a variety of flow patterns, albeit with a single stream.
Since surfaces in need of rinsing often comprise curved surfaces, for example body parts, it would be very useful to provide a spout with a plurality of outlets disposed in arcuate fashion. It would also be helpful to supply such outlets with water from more than one inlet.